walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Day (Video Game)
"A New Day", retitled "Episode 1", is the first episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. Plot Synopsis History teacher Lee Everett is on his way to prison, having been convicted for killing a state senator that had an affair with his wife. While leaving Atlanta for prison with a police officer, the police cruiser he is in runs over a walker, (as they are referred to in the series) and crashes off the highway. After fighting off the policeman (who turned into a walker after the crash), Lee meets Clementine, a young girl who was hiding out in her tree-house, as well as Shawn Greene. Shawn takes Lee and Clementine home to Shawn's family farm of his father, Hershel Greene. Lee meets a family, consisting of husband and wife, Kenny and Katjaa, and their young son, Duck. After failing to save Shawn from walkers, Lee, Clementine, and Kenny's family are banished from the farm. The group heads to Macon, Georgia where they meet a group of survivors, led by a woman named Lilly, who saves them from a herd of walkers and are situated in a drugstore which Lee's parents owned. The group goes into a scuffle with Lilly's father Larry who quickly experiences an episode of angina afterwards, and requires medication from a nearby pharmacy. Another member of the group, Glenn, decides to scavenge for supplies in a motel, however he becomes stranded there, leading Lee and a news reporter, Carley to rescue Glenn. Glenn decides to help a stranded survivor named Irene, however Irene is revealed to be bitten and commits suicide upon taking Carley's gun. Upon returning to the drugstore, Lee comes to the conclusion that his parents were killed by walkers. Carley tells Lee that she knows Lee's past, but keeps his secret. Lee and an IT technician, Doug head out to find the keys of the pharmacy. Lee is forced to kill his reanimated brother in order to retrieve the keys. Upon entering the pharmacy, the alarm sounds, forcing the group to leave the drugstore after giving Larry his medicine. Upon leaving, Lee saves either Carley or Doug from walkers, and he is knocked out by a vengeful Larry, who knows who he is. Lee is rescued by Kenny, and the group heads to the motel for shelter. Upon hearing Atlanta is overrun by walkers, Glenn leaves the group and heads for Atlanta in order to rescue his friends left behind. Despite finding comfortable shelter and water, the group's glimpse of hope is short-lived when electricity is suddenly shut off. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that were tracked by the game. :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. Lied or tell the truth to Hershel? *Lied to Hershel - 37% *Told him the truth - 63% Who did you save first? *Saved Duck - 49% *Saved Shawn - 48% *Saved Neither - 3% Who did you side with? *Sided with Larry - 52% *Sided with Kenny - 48% Did you give Irene the gun? *Gave her the gun - 45% *Refused - 55% Who did you save? *Saved Doug - 24% *Saved Carley - 76% Credits Deaths *Atlanta Police Officer *Sandra (Zombified) *Chet (Determinant) *Shawn Greene *Mr. Everett (Confirmed Fate) *Mrs. Everett (Confirmed Fate) *Irene *B. Everett (Zombified) *Carley (Determinant) *Doug (Determinant) Trivia *First appearance of Lee Everett. *First appearance of Clementine. *First appearance of Kenny. *First appearance of Katjaa. *First appearance of Duck. *First appearance of Lilly. *First appearance of Larry. *First (and last) appearance of Carley. (Determinant) *First (and last) appearance of Doug. (Determinant) *First (and last) appearance of Glenn. *First (and last) appearance of Chet. *First (and last) appearance of Andre Mitchell. (Determinant) *First (and last) appearance of Hershel Greene. *First (and last) appearance of Shawn Greene. *First (and last) appearance of Irene. *First (and last) appearance of Sandra. (Zombified) *First (and last) appearance of the Atlanta Police Officer. (Alive and Zombified) *First (and last) appearance of Mr. Everett. (Photograph) *First (and last) appearance of Mrs. Everett. (Photograph) *First (and last) appearance of B. Everett. (Zombified) *First appearance of Diana. (Voice Only) *First appearance of Ed. (Photograph) *The Stranger and his station wagon is seen on the road while driving to the prison. *This episode topped the charts for the game most played on Xbox Live Arcade for the week of April 30th. *It only takes 3 hammer blows to incapacitate a zombified Sandra, but adding a 4th blow will reveal a rather gruesome scene. *You can use the axe on the pharmacy door and will be allowed to strike it twice before giving up. *It is possible to give an energy bar to Glenn at the drug store after saving him from the motor inn. However, he insists that one of the children should have it. *Lee's story in this episode is very similar to Vince's story in "400 Days": **Both characters were being transported to prison for killing someone. ***Vince is actually shown killing his victim, whereas Lee killed his off-panel. **Both stories took place at the beginning of the apocalypse. **Both characters used a shotgun (of the same model) to kill the first walker they encounter. **Both characters were put in a pit decision between two characters on the first episode they were introduced. ***In Vince's scenario, one must be sacrificed so the other can live. *The title of this episode refers to Lee Everett receiving a fresh start at the onset of the apocalypse, and his attempts to hide his past from what is essentially his new family. *According to a Telltale Games livestream, this episode was originally going to start with Lee's group in the drug store fighting off walkers, following a non-linear storyline. The scene with Lee in the police car wasn't made until later when they decided against going out of chronological order. *The silhouette that appears at the edge of the woods after Lee kills the zombified police officer is Clementine. *If you choose to save Carley instead of Doug, the famous "Wilhelm Scream" can be heard as the latter is devoured. Goofs/Errors *Despite being told by Shawn that Clementine is not Lee's daughter, Hershel refers to her as "your daughter", a few seconds later and onward. *If you refuse to give Irene the gun, when she kills herself and Glenn goes to pick up the gun, the walkers appear from the forest, and even though Carley was given the gun back, Glenn still has the gun in his hand, as if Carley had an extra gun with her. Bugs *BUG: (PC - Confirmed) If you pick up all four energy bars in the shop, then give one to Duck, you can no longer "click" on anything. You are effectively stuck, and must reload from the auto save. Giving a bar to Clementine, Carley or Lilly does not cause this. Fix: Picking up one bar, giving it to Duck, then picking up the rest will prevent this bug from occurring. Videos Trailers The Walking Dead - Story Trailer|Official Trailer The Walking Dead - Episode 1 Accolades Trailer|Accolades Trailer The Walking Dead - Episode 1 Stats Trailer|Statistics Trailer Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Aggregate Scores References es:A_New_Day_(videojuego) Category:Episodes Category:Pilot Category:Season 1 Category:Season Premieres Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes